ΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΟ ΠΕΔΙΟ, ΛΑΘΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural philosopher in New Energy) Ιανουάριος 18 του 2017 Είναι γεγονός ότι ο μαγνητισμός παρουσιάζεται εκεί όπου ηλεκτρικά φορτία είναι σε κίνηση. Αυτό μπορεί να προκύψει είτε από την κίνηση ηλεκτρονίων σε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, ή στο κβαντομηχανικό σπιν και στην περιστροφή των ηλεκτρονίων στο άτομο, έχοντας ως αποτέλεσμα τους γνωστούς "μόνιμους μαγνήτες" . Σήμερα οι ραβδόμορφοι μαγνήτες θεωρούνται ότι περιέχουν ηλεκτρόνα με προσανατολισμένο σπιν γεγονός που μοιάζει με κυκλικά ρεύματα. Το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι το κυρίαρχο φαινόμενο στα άτομα. Η γνωστή ως 'περιστροφική κίνηση' των ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από τον πυρήνα είναι ένα δεύτερο φαινόμενο που μεταβάλλει ελαφρά το μαγνητισμό που δημιουργείται από το σπιν. Ιστορικά, η ανακάλυψη ότι τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα ασκούν ροπή πάνω στα λεγόμενα κυκλικά ρεύματα μιας μαγνητικής βελόνας έγινε το 1820 από τον Oersted και μόνο μια βδομάδα μετά από την είδηση των πειραμάτων του Oersted ο Ampere στο Παρίσι με λεπτομερή πειράματα δυο παράλληλων ρευματοφόρων αγωγών ρεύματος i που βρίσκονται σε απόσταση r ανακάλυψε το νόμο της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) που οδήγησαν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Συγκεκριμένα η ακαριαία μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r) il Δηλαδή ο Ampere θεωρώντας ότι ο κάθε μαγνήτης μοιάζε σαν να αποτελείται από κυκλικά ρεύματα κατάλαβε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη του ρευματοφόρου αγωγού ασκεί ροπή πάνω στα κυκλικά ρεύματα της μαγνητικής βελόνας και απέδειξε ότι δυο ευθύγραμμοι ρευματοφόροι αγωγοί με παράλληλα ρεύματα πολύ μεγάλου μήκους έλκονται ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως όπως ακριβώς προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, ενώ όταν τα ρεύματα είναι αντιπαράλληλα οι αγωγοί απωθούνται. Στην παραπάνω σχέση βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη είναι ανάλογη και του μήκους l που χρησιμοποιούμε στο δεύτερο ρευματοφόρο αγωγό. Πραγματικά στην εισαγωγή της δημοσιευμένης εργασίας του Ampere που έχει τον τίτλο “ Mutual Interaction between two Electric Currents (1820) διαβάζουμε ότι η μαγνητική έλξη ή άπωση συμβαίνει σε δυο παράλληλους αγωγούς όταν τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα είναι παράλληλα ή αντιπαράλληλα αντίστοιχα. Εδώ η σταθερά k της μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Weber o οποίος το 1856 χρησιμοποιώντας όχι τα πεδία που εισήγαγε ο Faraday αλλά τις ακαριαίες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αντίστοιχα βρήκε πειραματικά ότι η ηλεκτρική σταθερά K του νόμου του Coulomb και η μαγνητική σταθερά k του νόμου του Ampere έχουν άμεση σχέση με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, αφού εκφράζονται από το λόγο K/k = c2. Δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί ακόμη και σήμερα επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell πιστεύουν ότι αυτή την ανακάλυψη την έκανε ο Maxwell και όχι ο Weber, ενώ στην εισαγωγή της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του (1865) ο Maxwell το ξεκαθαρίζει ότι για την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας των πεδίων (που υποτίθεται ότι μεταδίδονται στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου) έλαβε υπόψη τα πειράματα του Weber. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το πρώτο πείραμα που ακύρωσε τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell εις όφελος της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός ήταν το περίφημο πείραμα των Michelson και Morley (1887), ενώ τα κβάντα ενέργειας E = hν του Planck (1900) έδειξαν ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell δεν μπορούν να ερμηνεύσουν τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής. Τελικά το 1963 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French και Tessman απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα πραγματικά λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell τα οποία τα παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) μέσω της εργασίας μου των διπολικών φωτονίων.( Discovery of dipole nature of photon). Στην πραγματικότητα τόσο ο νόμος του Coulomb όσο και ο νόμος του Ampere ακολουθούν τον ίδιο νόμο της εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας παγκόσμιας έλξης, αφού όπως απέδειξα με την εφαρμογή του διαφορικού λογισμού σε ένα κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q όταν η απόσταση r που τα ενώνει είναι κάθετη στην ταχύτητα υ τότε οι δυνάμεις της ηλεκτρικής έλξης Fe και της μαγνητικής άπωσης Fm δίδονται από τις σχέσεις Fe = Kq2/r2 και Fm = kq2υ2/r2 οπότε για ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο που τρέχει ίσαμε την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, δηλαδή για υ = c θα έχουμε Fe = Fm. Αυτό λοιπόν το αποτέλεσμα με οδήγησε στη ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που έχει ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = h/c2 και δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία (1905) για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου. Πραγματικά το διπολικό φωτόνιο λύνει όλα τα προβλήματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, αφού στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας όταν αλληλεπιδρά ακαριαία με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ σε συμφωνία με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 . Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε ότι τα φορτία από το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρούν με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ey και της μαγνητικής έντασης Bz και όχι μέσω των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell διότι αυτά παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. (Intensity and false field). Συγκεκριμένα με την εφαρμογή των διανυσμάτων έντασης που προκύπτουν από τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere θα έχουμε Ey(-e)dy =dW και Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή Ey/Bz = c τότε έχουμε dW /dm = c2 ή hν/m = c2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι με την εφαρμογή της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere και τη χρήση της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός δεν μετατρέπεται η μάζα σε ενέργεια ή η ενέργεια σε μάζα όπως λαθεμένα πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν (energy does not turn to mass) αλλά ξεχωριστά η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου ενώ η μάζα του φωτονίου καθώς απορροφάται συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Έτσι στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεπάγεται την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν καθώς και της μάζας m = hν/c2. Γι αυτό το λόγο στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η παραπάνω απορρόφηση συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ όπως πίστεψε λαθεμένα ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία, αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Αυτό το φαινόμενο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) φαίνεται πολύ καθαρά στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) όπου κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός μεγάλης ενέργειας και μάζας αυξάνονται τόσο η ταχύτητα u του ηλεκτρονίου όσο και η μάζα του από Μο (πριν την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ σε συμφωνία με την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2 - u2) Πραγματικά με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού και την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt η παραπάνω μαθηματική σχέση μετατρέπεται στη σχέση dW/dM = c2. Έτσι βλέπουμε ότι η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης και όχι των απατηλών πεδίων μας δίνει τη σχέση hν/m = c2 , ενώ η εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα μας δίνει τη σχέση dW/dM = c2. Με άλλα λόγια η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Νεύτωνα καθώς και των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που ανατρέπει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Κάτι ανάλογο συμβαίνει και στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου με την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής F = mα (τύπος του Euler,1750) η δυναμική ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ, ενώ η αδρανειακή μάζα m παραμένει σταθερή σε οποιαδήποτε ταχύτητα επειδή δεν έχουμε την ανάλογη απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική δεν κλονίζεται από καμία θεωρία όπως λαθεμένα πίστεψε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1905). Βέβαια αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής» ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν άλλαξε απόψεις αλλά δεν θέλησε να τις τροποποιήσει, όπως προβλέπουν οι αρχές της επιστήμης, με αποτέλεσμα ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί να εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στα απατηλά πεδία και στην άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Πάντως οι δυο νόμοι του Coulomb και του Ampere που εκφράζουν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση δυο φορτίων καθώς και δυο παράλληλων ρευμάτων μεγάλου μήκους, όσο και ο λόγος K/k = c2 των πειραμάτων του Weber χρησιμοποιήθηκαν εύστοχα από το Διεθνές Σύστημα Μονάδων (1960) για τον καθορισμό της μονάδας Ampere (A) του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος, καθώς και για τον καθορισμό της μονάδας Coulomb ( C ) του φορτίου. Συγκεκριμένα στο συνέδριο του 1960 ορίσθηκε η μαγνητική σταθερά να είναι k = 10-7 ενώ από τη σχέση K/k = c2 = 9 x1016 ορίσθηκε η ηλεκτρική σταθερά να είναι K = 9 x109. Έτσι από την εφαρμογή της σχέσης Fm = (2ki/r)il ορίσθηκε ότι ένα Ampere είναι η σταθερή ένταση του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος το οποίο όταν διαρρέει δυο ευθύγραμμους παράλληλους αγωγούς μεγάλου μήκους που απέχουν 1 m και βρίσκονται στο κενό, ασκείται μεταξύ των αγωγών δύναμη 2Χ10-7 Newton (N) ανά μέτρο μήκους του αγωγού. Κατά συνέπεια με βάση τα μαγνητικά αποτελέσματα ορίσθηκε και η μονάδα του φορτίου, αφού όπως συμβαίνει στην παροχή νερού θα έχουμε i = q/t. Οπότε από τη σχέση q = it και τη μονάδα Ampere ορίσθηκε ως μονάδα του φορτίου, το ένα Coulomb. Δηλαδή 1 Coulomb = 1 Ampere x1sec. Δυστυχώς αυτούς τους δυο νόμους που λειτουργούν σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ο Faraday το 1821 τους απαξίωσε εισάγοντας την υπόθεση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών πεδίων Ε και Β . Τέτοιες υποθέσεις που παραβιάζουν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα τις ακολούθησαν λαθεμένα τόσο ο Maxwell όσο και ο Αϊνστάιν και παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση εις βάρος των πεδίων, εντούτοις τα πεδία εξακολουθούν να διδάσκονται ακίμη και σήμερα. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Στην πραγματικότητα στον πολύ απλό νόμο του Coulomb Fe = KQq/r2 αν το φορτίο q είναι ίσο με τη μονάδα ( 1 Coulomb) τότε ο νόμος του Coulomb γράφεται και με τη μορφή Fe = KQ/r2 επειδή το φορτίο q ως μονάδα παραλείπεται. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει ότι καταργείται η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του Q με το μοναδιαίο φορτίο q. Έτσι για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής (introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 404) ο λόγος Fe/q = E ονομάστηκε διάνυσμα ηλεκτρικής έντασης το οποίο ο Faraday το θεώρησε ότι είναι αποτέλεσμα όχι της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης αλλά του απατηλού πεδίου που εισήγαγε ο ίδιος απαξιώνοντας τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στο νόμο του Ampere όπου το διάνυσμα Fm/il = B ονομάστηκε διάνυσμα μαγνητικής έντασης με το σκεπτικό ότι δεν καταργείται η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής ( page 417) το 1821 ο επιστημονικός επιμελητής του Αγγλικού περιοδικού Annals of Philosophy ζήτησε από τον τότε νεαρό Faraday που δεν ήταν γνωστός στους επιστημονικούς κύκλους να συντάξει μια επισκόπηση των πειραμάτων και του νόμου του μαγνητισμού που προκάλεσε η ανακάλυψη του Oersted. Όμως ο Faraday δεν θέλησε να περιορισθεί σε μια απλή αναφορά των πεπραγμένων των άλλων έμπειρων επιστημόνων και αποφάσισε στις 3 Σεπτεμβρίου του 1821 να επαναλάβει ο ίδιος το πείραμα του Oersted και χωρίς να είναι ο βαθύς γνώστης της ροπής που ασκεί η μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere πάνω στα κυκλικά ρεύματα της μαγνητικής βελόνας πίστεψε λαθεμένα ότι ο προσανατολισμός όχι μόνο της μαγνητικής βελόνας αλλά και όλων των ρινισμάτων σιδήρου οφείλεται σε υποθετικές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που φαινομενικά δείχνουν να προσανατολίζουν τους μαγνήτες ασκώντας όχι ροπή πάνω στα κυκλικά ρεύματα των μικρών μαγνητών αλλά να εφαρμόζονται στους βόρειους πόλους των μαγνητών. Παρατηρώντας λοιπόν ο Faraday ότι τέτοιες υποθετικές δυνάμεις εμφανίζουν τη μορφή ομόκεντρων κύκλων τριγύρω από ένα ρευματοφόρο αγωγό απαξίωσε τον νόμο του Ampere της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης καθώς και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και υπέθεσε λαθεμένα ότι ο ρευματοφόρος αγωγός έχει την ικανότητα να ερεθίζει το χώρο με την εμφάνιση υποθετικών δυνάμεων που τις ονόμασε γραμμές δύναμης ενός υποθετικού μαγνητικού πεδίου. Πραγματικά όταν σε ένα ρευματοφόρο αγωγό υπάρχει ισχυρό ρεύμα i όλοι οι μικροί μαγνήτες εξαιτίας της μαγνητικής ροπής προσανατολίζονται και κάποιος που δεν είναι βαθύς γνώστης των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων ροπής θα νόμιζε ότι κάποιες υποθετικές δυνάμεις που σχηματίζουν κλειστούς κύκλους γύρω από τον αγωγό είναι υπεύθυνες του προσανατολισμού των ρινισμάτων σιδήρου. Δυστυχώς την ίδια ακριβώς λαθεμένη υπόθεση των γραμμών δύναμης την περιγράφει και ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στη σελίδα 132 του βιβλίου του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» με αποτέλεσμα ακόμη και σήμερα να διδάσκονται τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία, ενώ ο νόμος του Ampere της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης σχεδόν ξεχάστηκε αφού παραποιήθηκε από το Maxwell με την εισαγωγή των απατηλών πεδίων. Ως γνωστό οι υποθέσεις των γραμμών δύναμης που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν από τον ίδιο το Faraday ως τεντωμένα λαστιχένια νήματα ήταν επόμενο να μην γίνουν στην αρχή αποδεκτές από το σύνολο των επιστημόνων. Για αυτό το λόγο το 1851 ο Faraday έγραψε: “ Δεν μπορώ να πάψω να επαναλαμβάνω την πεποίθησή μου για την ορθότητα της παραστάσεως που προσφέρει η ιδέα των δυναμικών γραμμών σε σχέση με τη μαγνητική δράση.” Πάντως, τέσσερα χρόνια αργότερα ο Βρετανός Sir George Airy έγραψε: “ Δηλώνω ότι με δυσκολία μπορώ να φαντασθώ κάποιος που γνωρίζει τη δράση εξ αποστάσεως να διστάζει ακόμη και μια στιγμή στην εκλογή ανάμεσα στην απλή και σαφή αυτή δράση από τη μια, και σε κάτι τόσο ασαφές όπως οι δυναμικές γραμμές από την άλλη.” Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα αναγκάστηκα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 να διευκρινίσω τη σημαντική διαφορά που υπάρχει ανάμεσα στο διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης Β = Fm/il = 2ki/r όπως προκύπτει από το νόμο του Ampere και το μαγνητικό πεδίο του Faraday το οποίο τελικά δεν πρέπει να χρησιμοποιείται επειδή περιέχει πολλά λάθη. Ως γνωστό ο νόμος του Ampere μπορεί να γραφεί και με τη μορφή Fm = (2ki/r)idl και επειδή idl = qυ μπορούμε να γράψουμε Fm = (2ki/r)qυ οπότε Fm/qυ = Β = 2ki/r. Δηλαδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις η μαγνητική ένταση Β = 2ki/r σε ένα σημείο P σε απόσταση r από ένα ρευματοφόρο αγωγό εκφράζεται από την ίδια μαθηματική σχέση. Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα όταν η ταχύτητα υ ανήκει στο επίπεδο που σχηματίζει το ρεύμα i και η απόσταση r ( επίπεδο ir) τότε στο P η δύναμη Fm θα ανήκει στο ίδιο επίπεδο και θα είναι πάντοτε κάθετη προς τα δεξιά από την ταχύτητα υ του θετικού φορτίου q . Λόγου χάρη όταν το θετικό φορτίο κινείται στο P παράλληλα προς το ρεύμα i τότε η δύναμη Fm θα είναι ελκτική και θα διευθύνεται κατά μήκος της απόστασης r. Ενώ όταν το φορτίο θα απομακρύνεται κατά μήκος της απόστασης r τότε επειδή η Fm θα είναι πάλι κάθετη προς τα δεξιά από την ταχύτητα υ θα είναι παράλληλη προς το ρεύμα i. Δηλαδή σε αυτή την περίπτωση αν απομακρύνουμε ένα αγώγιμο σύρμα από το ρευματοφόρο αγωγό στο σύρμα θα παρατηρήσουμε την εμφάνιση ρεύματος . Κατά συνέπεια τα επαγωγικά ρέματα του Faraday (1931) δεν οφείλονται σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο που πίστευε ο Maxwell αλλά στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Σε περίπτωση που το διάνυσμα της ταχύτητας υ σχηματίζει μια γωνία ω με το επίπεδο ir τότε και πάλι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο ir και θα διευθύνεται πάλι προς τα δεξιά της προβολής της ταχύτητας υ πάνω στο επίπεδο ir και ο υπολογισμός της Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r)qυcosω. Δηλαδή τόσο ο υπολογισμός της Fm στο σημείο P όσο και η διεύθυνσή της εξαρτώνται από τα γεωμετρικά στοιχεία που δίνουν το ρεύμα i η απόσταση r και η γωνία ω που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα υ με το επίπεδο ir . Σε αυτή την περίπτωση μπορεί στο σημείο P να χρησιμοποιηθεί η κάθετος γραμμή πάνω στο επίπεδο ir όπου η ταχύτητα υ θα σχηματίζει με την κάθετο ευθεία μια γωνία θ = π/2 – ω οπότε με τη χρήση της καθέτου γραμμής του επιπέδου ir ο υπολογισμός της Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r)qυsinθ. ή Fm = Bqυsinθ. Δηλαδή στο σημείο P με τη χρήση της καθέτου γραμμής πάνω στο επίπεδο ir μπορεί το διάνυσμα Β = 2ki/r για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων της μαγνητικής δύναμης να θεωρηθεί ότι έχει τη διεύθυνση της καθέτου γραμμής . Με άλλα λόγια το διάνυσμα Β που πάντοτε στο P είναι κάθετο στο επίπεδο ir δείχνει ότι ο Faraday έκανε το μέγα λάθος να θεωρήσει ότι αυτή η διεύθυνση είναι μια γραμμή δύναμης ενός απατηλού μαγνητικού πεδίου μια και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, για τον οποίο ο Νεύτων προκεμένου να απορρίψει τις απατηλές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα κ.λ.π. είπε την περίφημη φράση Hypotheses non fingo. Category:Fundamental physics concepts